


Cupcake

by SeungPanda



Series: Happy Valentine's [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungPanda/pseuds/SeungPanda
Summary: Cross posted on AsianFanfics O-O





	

" **Good morning.** " Seungcheol greeted the costumer that had just come in the cafe.

Seungcheol has been working at the cafe for a little more than 1 year, and for all those times, there hasn't been a costumer this early. ' _Maybe because it's Valentine's._ ' Seungcheol thought.

The costumer that came in settled his bag on a right corneost of the room before going to the counter to order. Once on the counter, he looked up to see the menu

" **Are you new here, Sir?** " Seungcheol asked the costumer.

The costumer looked at Seungcheol. " **Yes. Why?** "

Seungcheol chuckled. " **It's just that I've never seen you here before, Sir.** "

" **Ah.** " The costumer begun. " **I really don't like the workers here. They look like clowns.** "

Seungcheol laughed out loud. " **I agree with that, Sir.** "

The costumer's brows furrowed. " **Sir is too formal. Just call me Ji, short for Jihoon.** " The costumer said, offering his hand. Seungcheol, then, smiled widely before accepting Jihoon's hand and shaking it.

" **So, Ji. What brings you here this early on the morning?** "

Jihoon was now looking up on the menu again. " **Am I the first one to come here before 8:00?** "

Seungcheol nodded. " **Well, in my whole time of working here, yes. Usually people come here by 9:30 or 10:00 to eat brunch.** " Seungcheol then went to the coffee making machine, already preparing the espresso.

Jihoon smiled a bit. " **I think you'll be seeing me here more often. This early in the morning.** " He said, staring at Seungcheol's back. Though, he immediately looked up again when he saw Seungcheol about to turn.

Seungcheol just smiled. " **Have you picked anything yet?** "

Jihoon's eyes went down and was about to say his order when something caught his attention. " **What is that?** " He asked, pointing at a colorful cupcake that had a panda and a bunny on top.

" **Ohh~ It's the our Valentine's cupcake.** " Seungcheol said. He then went to get one a placed it on a tray. " **On the house.** "

Jihoon bit the insides of his cheeks to prevent himself from grinning. " **Thank you. And ahm-- I'll take a Iced Americano and two chocolate muffins.** "

" **One Iced Americano and two chocolate Muffins. I'll just bring your order Si-- I mean, Ji.** " Seungcheol chuckled then proceeded on preparing Jihoon's order.

Jihoon have already retreated back to to his seat. He opened his bag, brought his laptop out and a bunch of papers. He started his laptop and started typing.

Jihoon was doing his thesis. He always finds himself more productive when he does things at a cafe. That's why he always goes to the cafe beside his apartment, but now, it has closed down. He had no choice but to go to the cafe in front of his apartment instead, even though he hated the crew there.

What he didn't know was this person, Seungcheol. He didn't know that a guy was working at that cafe as he'd only seen girls whenever he passes by it.

Lost in thought and concentration, Jihoon was startled when Seungcheol knocked in his table. " **Ji-- Ahm.. Can you make a little space for your foods?** "

Jihoon immediately collected the papers scattered all over his table and put it in a neat pile. Seungcheol then grabbed the glass, putting it in the table. " **One Iced Americano. And--** " He trailed off as he grabbed the plate. " **Two choco muffins.** " He put it down on the table. " **Enjoy!** " He finally said then went back to the counter.

Jihoon smiled, mouthing a 'You're welcome.' before continuing what he was doing.

3 hours have passed, the cafe was starting to get noisier as costumers are coming to eat their brunch. Jihoon have finished his first muffin and now on his second. His Iced Americano gone and is now just a melted ice on the glass.

Seungcheol passed by Jihoon who was busy typing at his laptop. He tapped Jihoon's shoulders then said, " **You okay?"**

" **Aha. Thanks.** " Then started rummaging through the pile of papers.

Seungcheol couldn't help himself but ruffle Jihoon's hair before leaving. Jihoon was too busy to even pay Seungcheol any mind.

By lunch time, Jihoon have finished his muffin. He was on the counter to order another Iced Americano and Cordon Bleu for his lunch. He immediately retreated back to his as soon as he had placed his order, continuing on typing at his laptop.

Seungcheol had his eyes on Jihoon for the whole, more specifically at the cupcake that Jihoon seemed to have forgotten. So, when Jihoon's order was finally ready, he took the chance to go to Jihoon in guise of him bringing Jihoon his food.

" **Hey Ji.** " Seungcheol greeted. Putting down Jihoon's order then collecting the empty plate and glass. " **Your order's here. Why don't you eat first?** "

Jihoon momentarily looked up at Seungcheol to smile, then his eyes went back to his laptop. " **Thanks Cheol. I'll just finish this last paragraph.** " He said then quickly typed on his laptop.

Seuncheol say himself on the chair in front of Jihoon and just stared at him. He noticed Jihoon's nose crinkling as he reads to what seems his notes written on the paper. He also noticed how he would bite his fingers as he looked up the ceiling, seemingly thinking about something. Seungcheol just 'watched' every single movement Jihoon would do.

" **I'm done.** " Jihoon announced as he closed his laptop and set it aside. He then pulled the plate that had his food and started eating. He actually didn't notice Seungcheol until the latter chuckled.

" **Easy Ji. You might choke on your food.** "

Jihoon looked at Seungcheol. " **I don't mean to be rude but, why are you sitting in front of me?** "

" **Should I sit beside you then?** "

" **T-that's not w-what I meant.** " Jihoon said, stumbling upon his own words. " **What I meant was why are you sitting here? Shouldn't you be at the counter?** "

" **There's not much costumers, so it's okay. And besides.** " Seungcheol begun, getting a piece of tissue from the dispenser and wiping it on the sides of Jihoon's lips. " **It's kinda amusing watching you.** "

Jihoon looked down at his plate, hiding the blush that's slowly creeping into his cheeks. " **I'm not a TV Cheol.** "

Seungcheol just chuckled. He stood up then ruffled Jihoon's hair. " **I'll get you water.** " Then Seungcheol was gone into the kitchen.

" **Shit.** " Jihoon cursed. ' _Deja vu._ ' He thought.

Jihoon then started grumbling down on his, immediately finishing everything. He stuffed all his things inside his bag, not really minding how messy it was.

Jihoon went to the counter. He was retrieving his wallet from his bag when someone suddenly held his hand. He looked up to see Seungcheol looking at him, with the cupcake that he gave him awhile ago. " **You forgot to eat this Ji.** " Seungcheol then gave the cupcake to Jihoon. " **Eat it. Just one bite.** "

Jihoon was panicking. There was something unusual to Seungcheol. And just wanted to leave so bad that he did took a bite of the cupcake. Seungcheol just smiled at him.

Jihoon then suddenly felt light headed. Seungcheol rushed to his side, hugging Jihoon tightly. " **It'll be alright now, my love. Everything will soon be back to normal.** "

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on AsianFanfics O-O


End file.
